The Secret of the Charm
by Willow4Ever2488
Summary: Willow has a sister. Giles has a nephew. But Willow's sister is in deep trouble. The Scoobie Gang must defeat an evil Sorcerer and rescue Willow's sister.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn's New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss Whedon. I only own Hazel and Leo. This is my first fanfic about Buffy. I hope it's a good one!  
  
*~* Chapter 1: Dawn's New Friend *~*  
  
It was a beautiful normal day at the Summers' residence. Buffy Summers was downstairs, preparing lunch and breakfast for her sister, Dawn. Buffy's friends, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris, helped her.  
  
"What can I say?" stated Xander. "Six hands are better than two."  
  
Buffy and Willow giggled. Buffy clapped her hands together and headed towards the bottom of the stairs. She put her arm on the rail.  
  
"Dawn!" she called, to the upstairs. "Hurry up or you're gonna be late for school!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Dawn called back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went back in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Willow sat down on the other side o Buffy, looking concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Willow, raising an eyebrow. "Can't handle Dawn as well as you thought you could?"  
  
"No, I'm just exhausted," Buffy replied, hanging her head backwards on the chair. "You know with the slaying and the taking care of Dawn. It's gets exhausting after a while."  
  
Xander came over and sat with them.  
  
"Well just be grateful that you have Dawn and that she's not with some strange family off in Mississippi," Xander reassured Buffy.  
  
"What about the slaying?"  
  
"That I have no idea," answered Xander, getting up from his seat.  
  
Dawn was now trampling down the stairs. She had her backpack on her shoulders and some books in her hands. She came in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Mmm, good toast, Wil," Dawn said, with a bit of toast in her mouth. "Well, I must be off to face the evil demon of them all: School."  
  
"OK, then hop in the car," Xander said as he went towards her. "Buff, you coming?"  
  
Buffy looked up and nodded. She grabbed her purse and bid Willow good-bye.  
  
"See ya Wil," Dawn said, waving good-bye.  
  
Willow waved after them and stood on the inside of the door. After watching the car disappear, Willow went back into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After Xander dropped them off at the new rebuilt Sunnydale High, Dawn and Buffy went inside the building. She kept asking Dawn weather if she's gonna buy lunch or take lunch.  
  
"Buffy I'm gonna buy lunch," Dawn kept repeating. "I'm sure I know what food is good and what food is bad."  
  
Buffy hesitated for a while, but didn't argue with her.  
  
"OK, but just remember that story I told you about when I was in my senior year and the lunch lady tried to poison us," Buffy assured her.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and looked for her friends. She only saw Kat talking to another girl. Dawn went over to them.  
  
"Hey Kat!" Dawn greeted her.  
  
"Hi Dawn," Kat greeted back. "Hey Dawn I want you to meet this new girl, she just moved her from Los Angeles." Kat pointed to the girl with red hair and brown eyes. "This is Hazel. Hazel this is Dawn, the one I've been telling you about."  
  
"Hi," said Hazel, shaking Dawn's hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Dawn said. "So you're from LA, huh?" Hazel nodded. "It must be cool over there."  
  
"Oh, it is," Hazel told her. "I miss it a lot. But, I'm sure I'm gonna have fun here in Sunnydale."  
  
Dawn nodded. She thought that Hazel reminded her of someone. Someone she knew. She looked like her, except for the eyes. Dawn shook her head out of her fantasy.  
  
"So, what do you have for first period?" she asked, trying to forget about what she was thinking about.  
  
Hazel glanced at her schedule.  
  
"Chemistry," replied Hazel, looking at Dawn.  
  
"Cool, us too," Dawn said pointing to her and Kat. "You can sit at our table."  
  
Hazel smiled and followed Dawn and Kat to the Chemistry class.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later in the afternoon, Kat, Dawn, Michael and Hazel all were eating lunch. They ate outside on the tables, since it was a beautiful sunny day and all. They were asking a lot of questions about Los Angeles to Hazel.  
  
"Ya know, Hazel," started Dawn, "you remind me of someone. My sisters best friend, Willow Rosenburg. You look just like her, I mean. Well, except for your eyes."  
  
Hazel coughed on her soda. Dawn and the others got up, worried. Hazel put up a hand for them to sit down and to tell them that she was fine.  
  
"D-Did you say R-Rosenburg?" asked Hazel, stuttering and coughing.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hazel looked at Dawn. "My last name is Rosenburg."  
  
Dawn's eyes got wide. 


	2. Chapter 2: Willow's Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss Whedon. I only own Hazel and Leo. This is my first fanfic about Buffy. I hope it's a good one!  
  
*~* Chapter 1: Dawn's New Friend *~*  
  
It was a beautiful normal day at the Summers' residence. Buffy Summers was downstairs, preparing lunch and breakfast for her sister, Dawn. Buffy's friends, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris, helped her.  
  
"What can I say?" stated Xander. "Six hands are better than two."  
  
Buffy and Willow giggled. Buffy clapped her hands together and headed towards the bottom of the stairs. She put her arm on the rail.  
  
"Dawn!" she called, to the upstairs. "Hurry up or you're gonna be late for school!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Dawn called back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went back in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Willow sat down on the other side o Buffy, looking concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Willow, raising an eyebrow. "Can't handle Dawn as well as you thought you could?"  
  
"No, I'm just exhausted," Buffy replied, hanging her head backwards on the chair. "You know with the slaying and the taking care of Dawn. It's gets exhausting after a while."  
  
Xander came over and sat with them.  
  
"Well just be grateful that you have Dawn and that she's not with some strange family off in Mississippi," Xander reassured Buffy.  
  
"What about the slaying?"  
  
"That I have no idea," answered Xander, getting up from his seat.  
  
Dawn was now trampling down the stairs. She had her backpack on her shoulders and some books in her hands. She came in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Mmm, good toast, Wil," Dawn said, with a bit of toast in her mouth. "Well, I must be off to face the evil demon of them all: School."  
  
"OK, then hop in the car," Xander said as he went towards her. "Buff, you coming?"  
  
Buffy looked up and nodded. She grabbed her purse and bid Willow good-bye.  
  
"See ya Wil," Dawn said, waving good-bye.  
  
Willow waved after them and stood on the inside of the door. After watching the car disappear, Willow went back into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After Xander dropped them off at the new rebuilt Sunnydale High, Dawn and Buffy went inside the building. She kept asking Dawn weather if she's gonna buy lunch or take lunch.  
  
"Buffy I'm gonna buy lunch," Dawn kept repeating. "I'm sure I know what food is good and what food is bad."  
  
Buffy hesitated for a while, but didn't argue with her.  
  
"OK, but just remember that story I told you about when I was in my senior year and the lunch lady tried to poison us," Buffy assured her.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and looked for her friends. She only saw Kat talking to another girl. Dawn went over to them.  
  
"Hey Kat!" Dawn greeted her.  
  
"Hi Dawn," Kat greeted back. "Hey Dawn I want you to meet this new girl, she just moved her from Los Angeles." Kat pointed to the girl with red hair and brown eyes. "This is Hazel. Hazel this is Dawn, the one I've been telling you about."  
  
"Hi," said Hazel, shaking Dawn's hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Dawn said. "So you're from LA, huh?" Hazel nodded. "It must be cool over there."  
  
"Oh, it is," Hazel told her. "I miss it a lot. But, I'm sure I'm gonna have fun here in Sunnydale."  
  
Dawn nodded. She thought that Hazel reminded her of someone. Someone she knew. She looked like her, except for the eyes. Dawn shook her head out of her fantasy.  
  
"So, what do you have for first period?" she asked, trying to forget about what she was thinking about.  
  
Hazel glanced at her schedule.  
  
"Chemistry," replied Hazel, looking at Dawn.  
  
"Cool, us too," Dawn said pointing to her and Kat. "You can sit at our table."  
  
Hazel smiled and followed Dawn and Kat to the Chemistry class.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later in the afternoon, Kat, Dawn, Michael and Hazel all were eating lunch. They ate outside on the tables, since it was a beautiful sunny day and all. They were asking a lot of questions about Los Angeles to Hazel.  
  
"Ya know, Hazel," started Dawn, "you remind me of someone. My sisters best friend, Willow Rosenburg. You look just like her, I mean. Well, except for your eyes."  
  
Hazel coughed on her soda. Dawn and the others got up, worried. Hazel put up a hand for them to sit down and to tell them that she was fine.  
  
"D-Did you say R-Rosenburg?" asked Hazel, stuttering and coughing.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hazel looked at Dawn. "My last name is Rosenburg."  
  
Dawn's eyes got wide.  
  
*~* Chapter 2: Willow's Sister *~*  
  
After school, Dawn asked Hazel to come over to her house. Dawn, however, did not wait for an answer. She grabbed Hazel's arm and dragged her all they way to her house. Hazel was nervous about meeting Dawn's family, or whatever they were. Dawn got to the doorstep. She turned to Hazel.  
  
"OK now we have to make you look nice," Dawn told her, fixing Hazel's hair. "You never know, you might be Wil's long lost sister."  
  
Hazel flinched and stuttered, but they seemed to be invisible to Dawn's hearing. She sung open the door and told Hazel to wait on the steps. Hazel did as she was told and stood put. Dawn came back downstairs with Willow's wrist in her grip. Willow stopped dead when she saw Hazel.  
  
"H-Hazel?" asked Willow, uncertainly. "Is- Is it really you?"  
  
Hazel looked confused. She backed, slightly, away from Willow.  
  
"H-How do you know my name?" asked Hazel, frighten.  
  
Willow looked puzzled as well. She took a step closer to Hazel.  
  
"You don't remember me," Willow sighed. "Hazel, I'm your sister. Uh, you're my sister. We haven't seen each other for years."  
  
Hazel stilled looked confused. She took a closer look at Willow. She gave a small smile.  
  
"Willow?" Hazel said, quietly. "My big sister!"  
  
Willow smiled happily and hugged Hazel. Dawn had tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's so magical!" sobbed Dawn.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So. you're a lesbian?" Hazel was saying.  
  
Willow nodded. She didn't know how her younger sister, whom she hasn't seen for almost fifteen years, would take it.  
  
"Yeah." Willow's voice trailed off. "What do ya think?"  
  
To Willow's surprise, Hazel smiled comforting.  
  
"It's doesn't bother me, Wil," Hazel told her. "It's who you choose to be. I will fully support that."  
  
Willow smiled and hugged Hazel again. For once Willow felt like Buffy wasn't the only one who had sister responsibilities anymore. Willow had her own little sister. Hazel was happy as well. She finally had an older sister to talk to and to argue with. 


End file.
